Crocodile
Crocodiles are found in the Kharidian Desert south of Pollnivneach on either side of the River Elid. They are often assigned as slayer tasks but are a very slow and an annoying task. When fighting crocodiles, you should bring at least 5 waterskins and use a stabbing weapon. You can use your waterskins on the fountain in Pollniveach to refill them, instead of banking. If you want to bank, there is a bank in Nardah to the east of the crocodile area, so be sure to have enough waterskins in your bank. In Nardah there is a man who is standing next to his watercart who will sell you a waterskin(4) for 1,000 gp each. However many players think this is the biggest rip-off of any NPC-tradings. A great place to fight crocodiles is on the south side of the river, directly south of the small island where the crocodiles spawn. Because crocodiles are aggressive from a few squares away, this place attracts crocodiles from in the water where they cannot usually be reached, and is much less click intensive. Alternatively, one could bring a bow and arrows in addition to their regular fighting gear in order to hit the crocodiles from distance to attract them. Another place to fight crocodiles (if Icthlarin's Little Helper has been completed) is just north of Sophanem, by the river just outside the gate. There is an altar for prayer, and a sink just south of that inside of the city, allowing for prolonged trips. 100% |} Strategy *If using melee, a Stab weapon is most effective at puncturing the crocodile's thick, scaly hides. *Magic attacks work well, with the crocodiles taking damage with nearly every hit. However, it's best to mage the closest crocodiles. If you try to mage the ones further away, they may retreat beyond your range and it'll be extremely difficult to close in on the one you were fighting. They are weak to Air spells. *Waterskins are highly recommended when fighting crocodiles in the desert. Waterskins can be refilled in various places, such as in Pollnivneach at the Fountain or at the Well using a bucket (Buckets can be bought at the town's General Store.) The Lunar Magic spell "Humidify" can also be used to refill your water skins during tasks. *Desert clothing slows the rate at which desert heat affects players. However, wearing it would greatly reduce the defensive capabilities. Some players instead wear good armour. Other players wear desert clothing and use a protection Prayer (Protect from Melee) to avoid some damage, recharging prayer at the altars in Nardah or Sophanem. *Players wishing to buy food to heal damage in battle should take about 200 coins, to buy kebabs in Pollnivneach. *Players low on both health and money can kill goats nearby in the desert for their desert goat horn drops and sell them at a General store. The money then can buy kebabs in Pollnivneach for 3 coins each. * Players may also sell noted food to the store and buy it back in item form, usually only losing a few gp per item. *Food can sometimes be obtained by searching banana trees along the banks of River Elid, though the trees do not always have bananas. *Crocodiles along the River Elid will often cross the river and at times will all be on the opposite bank from the player. Taking a ranged weapon and sufficient ammunition allows the player to attack the crocodiles on the other bank. Be aware that the crocodiles once attacked will cross the river to attack back and can even attack while in the river. *If a crocodile is killed while partially or fully in water, its drops will appear to sink to the bottom of the water, but this is not shown in the game. Category:Monsters Category:Slayer